<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twitter by katychan666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548207">Twitter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666'>katychan666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>5 Times Magnus Disliked Technology + 1 Time That He Didn't [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Twitter don't get along</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>5 Times Magnus Disliked Technology + 1 Time That He Didn't [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twitter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Magnus was wearing a pout on his face as he was looking down onto the screen of his phone and Alec narrowed his eyes because it seemed that Magnus was again struggling with technology? To him it was beyond adorable just how personally his boyfriend was all taking it, but he was still not prepared to give up. Magnus did like a challenge, but at the end of it all - he should just stop worrying so much and just go with the flow. Alec didn’t care much for technology nor the social media for that matter, so he was pretty chill about it, but Magnus was trying to keep up with the times, trying to show the others that he was hip and modern despite being centuries old. And to Alec it was really cute how Magnus would want to master a new piece of technology and there were a lot of occasions that it backfired, but he never gave up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec leaned closer to see what Magnus was dealing with then and he arched his brow when he saw Magnus scrolling through something that looked like an app - Alec didn’t really use much of those. He used the texting app - as he liked referring it to as - and the calling app. Others he didn’t really need and therefore didn’t even know what they were used for. Magnus clicked with his tongue, seemingly in a bad mood and Alec just rubbed the back of his neck. Still, he wanted to help his boyfriend even if he didn’t know what was going on and he shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter?” asked Alec and Magnus looked up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been using this for almost a week and I still don’t have many followers, what the hell? Don’t they know who I am?” asked Magnus and pouted and then he looked up and around him. He and Alec were out on a double date with Clary and Jace, who were sitting there on the opposite side of them and were trying to get the conversation going, but Magnus was busy with whatever he was… doing. Alec didn’t get it and he just hummed - who were these followers of which Magnus spoke of?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Followers?” asked Alec innocently and Clary chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike Alec, she knew what Magnus has been struggling with. Well, not really struggling, he was just trying to get more people to follow him, but it wasn’t really working out for him. Because the personal assistant thing didn’t really work out, Clary introduced Magnus to the world of Twitter. He was always prepared to share things with the world, he had a lot of interesting stories and his opinions were always so interesting, so she thought that he could try out Twitter. That, and he also asked her what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>bird app was. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Magnus liked referring to Twitter as the bird app before he really knew what it was and it made sense; it did have a bird on the logo of it. That was why Clary decided to tell him everything about it. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus wasn’t quite sure at the very beginning, but he was intrigued, so with the help of Biscuit he made an account there. His first follower was Clary and to him it was very exciting how his phone gave him a notification about it. He quite liked the sound of that - having followers. It made him feel… important. But what solidified it all for him was when he saw who else was using the app: Taylor Swift, Beyonce, Madonna and so on! On there were so many celebrities that he liked and he just had to be on there as well. It seemed that all of the important people were on there!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus considered himself important as well! So that was why he was very excited and he started posting things. Of course he knew that the app was for Mundanes only, so he was careful about what he posted, but Clary told him that he should just post about whatever he wanted and that was what he did. He would post constantly, commenting on things and he thought that people would like what he had to say, but as it turned out - not so much. Where were all the likes?! He thought that he’d have many by now, but he got hardly any likes and even those were from people that he knew in real life. Maybe he just wasn’t cut out for Twitter, sighing sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I should have more by now,” said Magnus sadly and Alec hummed and then he bit his lip. He still wasn’t sure what </span>
  <em>
    <span>followers </span>
  </em>
  <span>were, but he was going to agree with Magnus. He definitely deserved to be appreciated for his hard work, folding his arms on top of his chest and he shook his head because it was unfair. “Twittering is hard, Alexander,” whined Magnus and placed the phone down. Finally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary snorted and Magnus looked over to her - did he say something wrong? Alec also narrowed his eyes because he didn’t appreciate Clary laughing at Magnus; he thought that she was laughing at him because he didn’t have followers and he got defensive about it immediately. “You shouldn’t laugh at Magnus,” said Alec and looked over to Magnus. “People are stupid, if I was on there, I was be your follower,” he said and quickly looked over to Magnus and Clary shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re rude,” said Alec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not laughing at that,” said Clary and rolled her eyes. “It’s just the word that he used. Twittering, it’s kind of… well,” she said and snorted. “The correct term is </span>
  <em>
    <span>tweeting,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she said and Magnus narrowed his eyes. Why was it though? If the app was called Twitter then why was it called tweeting. It was weird, no? He was confused and he just cocked his head to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re wrong,”  said Alec quickly even if he didn’t know what he was talking about. He did hear of Twitter once or twice, but that was about it. He didn’t know how it all worked or what it was about, but it sounded important to Magnus, so he got his back as always and Magnus just chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really not,” said Clary and bit her lip. “You know, people who use the term Twittering are usually people who are much older and are having a hard time with keeping up with the times. So they-” she started as she was trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>teach</span>
  </em>
  <span> Magnus the right terminology and not </span>
  <em>
    <span>insult</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, but the warlock was very touchy when it came to his knowledge about technology and the lingo behind it, so he quickly flinched and looked at Clary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Biscuit, are you trying to imply that I’m old?” whispered Magnus and his cheeks were a little bit red as he glanced down to his phone again - it was good that she warned him about it! He didn’t want to go around the world, telling everyone that he was Twittering! </span>
  <em>
    <span>And that was why Simon was laughing so much the other day when he told him that he was- </span>
  </em>
  <span>Magnus’ cheeks turned even redder and Alec was again quick to defend him, looking over to Clary, who was now keeping her mouth shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magnus is </span>
  <em>
    <span>mature</span>
  </em>
  <span> and you’re just jealous,” said Alec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling, it’s fine,” said Magnus in the end and giggled. The embarrassment started wearing off and Alec was helping as he was making him laugh and Alec just puffed his cheeks and then he decided to let it go. </span>
  <em>
    <span>For now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But he was keeping his eyes on Clary, who was now just laughing as well. “Besides, this app is really not for me, I mean there’s just so many things that I don’t understand,”  said Magnus and sighed sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clary can teach you,” said Jace and Alec nodded. Very true, it was the least that she could do as an apology for what she stated before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Calling Magnus old, as if! </span>
  </em>
  <span>How dared she! Jace snorted because he could feel that his parabatai was still pretty pissed off through their bond and he just snorted. Alec was just so… funny when it came to Magnus, but at the same time it was kind of sweet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, she did,” said Magnus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t do a good job?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, she did, darling. Biscuit was amazing and she explained everything, but it’s just this damn app that I cannot figure out,” said Magnus. “I mean what kind of an asshole puts a character limit on posts. I can never get my message out,” said Magnus and Alec just nodded even if he didn’t know what he was talking about. Character limit - how dared they? They were also-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you can always make a thread and in it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know, but I always lose myself among those,” said Magnus and stuck out his tongue. “And they don’t even have an edit button, it’s really annoying,” he said and Clary had to agree with that. “Also getting followers is way harder than I first thought. Ugh, yeah. Really, really-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should make people be your followers,” stated Alec and Magnus snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how are you planning on doing that, darling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell them that you’re the powerful high warlock of Brooklyn, babe, they will all follow you,” said Alec, forgetting that this was the Mundanes that they were talking about and Magnus just leaned closer and kissed the tip of his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too adorable,” said Magnus. “But this is an app for Mundanes,” said Magnus and Alec bit his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should make an app for the Shadow world,” whined Alec and then shook his head. “You would be the most followed person there,” said Alec and Magnus grinned, his smile growing. That sounded quite true, actually. Mundane celebrities were so rude! Well, not rude, but Magnus was just… well!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he saw that so many important people were on there, he decided that he should get in touch, right? He thought that it would be easy, no? He kept replying on their posts, but it never worked out. He invited a few of them over to his place to have some yummy cocktails, but they never got back to him and in the end he just stopped asking and kept sulking for days. Fine, then nobody was going to try out his amazing cocktails. So, he was more and more annoyed with this app, he was probably just going to delete it. Also, there were so many rude people on there!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus took a deep breath in and he just shook his head, looked over to Clary and smiled. “Thank you for trying to show me the ways of being modern and hip, but I don’t think that this is for me,” said Magnus and Clary chuckled. “It’s just way too stressful,” he said and then bit his lip. “Maybe it’s time that I finally stop forcing technology upon me and just-” he started and pushed the phone away. “You know, just enjoy moments like this, technology is too complicated anyway,” whined Magnus and Alec grinned and quickly nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” said Alec and happily wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and pulled him closer. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>